Ski Lodge
The Ski Lodge (also known as the Puffle Lodge) is a cozy lodge located in the Ski Village. Here, penguins are able to warm up if they are feeling cold, play Find Four, or head out to the nearby frozen pond to go Ice Fishing. To help penguins go and fish, there is a Game Upgrades catalog in the lodge, which sells Flashing Lure Fishing Rods. The second floor of the Ski Lodge is the Lodge Attic, which serves as a base for mystery hunters. The lodge is also a prime spot for starting an expedition, as the Ski Village is in close proximity to The Wilderness, specifically an area known as the Puffle Wild. History The Ski Lodge was first opened on December 8, 2005, although only briefly, due to testing. On December 22, 2005, the Ski Lodge was properly launched. The door leading to the Outback Pond and nearby cooler were added on March 10, 2006, for the release of Ice Fishing. On April 27, 2006, the ladder to the new Lodge Attic was added, as well as tables with Find Four. On March 27, 2009, the Game Upgrades catalog was added, next to the door leading to the Outback Pond. On March 18, 2015, the Ski Lodge was renovated. A week after the renovation and during the Puffle Party 2015, the door in the upper left corner of the room led to The Wilds. However, since the party ended, it has led to the Puffle Wild. Pins Parties General *During Medieval Parties, the Ski Lodge was turned into a princess house. **In 2008, the main color was pink. There were large sofas, pink carpets, many mirrors, pearls on the walls, a table with tea cups and a teapot, and a spiral staircase to the attic. **In 2009-2012, the main color was seafoam green. There was a linoleum flooring with an image of a princess on it, large curtains over a window, a few vases with strange flowers inside, a table with teacups and cookies, and a winding staircase to the attic. *During Halloween Parties since 2007, the Ski Lodge houses multiple jack-o-lanterns, pumpkin lights, and spooky decorations hanging on the walls. The Mullet is also replaced with a fish skeleton. In 2007 only, there were orange and black banners instead of pumpkin lights. 2005 *During the Christmas Party 2005, there was a large box with free Santa Hats, and a Christmas tree. 2006 *During the April Fools' Party 2006, the pile of fish by the door to Ice Fishing was much larger than usual. *During the Christmas Party 2006, there was a Christmas tree with presents underneath in place of one of the chairs. There was garland and a wreath hung on the walls, and stockings and Christmas cards on the fireplace. There was also a nutcracker, and the moose head on the wall had a Santa hat on. 2007 *During the April Fools' Party 2007, there were few cardboard boxes in the Ski Lodge, with one of them replacing the Mullet on the wall. There was also a Box Portal on the floor which caused players to teleport to the Lighthouse when walked on. *During the Christmas Party 2007, the Ski Lodge was decorated the same as the previous year, except the Christmas tree was much larger, to the extent that the top went through the ceiling, into the Attic. There were also some lights hung on the wall. 2008 *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the entire Ski Lodge was crudely drawn with Microsoft Paint. *During the Penguin Games, there were red and blue banners, balloons, and signs. The Mullet and moose head on the wall also had colored face paint on. There was a sign next to the ladder to the attic that read "RED VS BLUE FIND FOUR". *During the Christmas Party 2008, the Ski Lodge was decorated the same as in 2006. 2009 *During the April Fools' Party 2009, the Ski Lodge was decorated the same as in 2007, with the addition of red and white banners and balloons, and a few more cardboard boxes. *During the Holiday Party 2009, there was a large Christmas tree in the center of the room, with many presents underneath. The walls had beige wallpaper with a pine tree pattern, and in the corners of the room, there were large chairs with rugs underneath. The Ice Fishing door and fireplace were made much more modern looking, and the ladder to the attic was replaced with a staircase. 2010 *During the April Fools' Party 2010, the Ski Lodge was decorated the same as the previous year, although a few boxes were removed. A box also appeared out of the cuckoo clock, replacing Fred. *During the Holiday Party 2010, the Ski Lodge was decorated the same as the previous year, although the candles on the Christmas tree were removed. 2011 *During the April Fools' Party 2011, the Ski Lodge was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Holiday Party 2011, the Ski Lodge was decorated the same as the previous year. 2012 *During the Puffle Party 2012, the Ski Lodge was transformed into an area for puffles. In the lower section of the room, there was a puffle rug like at the Pet Shop, a snack shack with some chairs and tables, and an area with Salon Chairs. There was also a stand with free Mini Polka Dot Puffle Hats. In the upper section, there was a path, leading to the entrance of the Puffle Play Zone. Near the entrance, there was a large window looking into the room, with couches and a table next to it. *During the Holiday Party 2012, there was a large green chair for taking pictures, many presents scattered all over the room, garland on the walls, and a Christmas tree. The fireplace was different, and had stockings, candles, and nutcrackers. There was also a green carpet leading to the ladder, which led to Santa's Sled. During the party, the Attic was only accessible with the EPF Phone. 2013 *During the Puffle Party 2013, the Ski Lodge was decorated the same as the previous year, except the Mini Polka Dot Puffle Hat were removed. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, the room was transformed into a snow-themed area, along with other nearby rooms. There was a giant snowflake symbol on the floor, a jail of sorts with ice bars, a section for training with targets and dummies, an area for ice cream making, and a large chair in the north edge of the room. Icicles hung from the ceiling, and the whole room had classical Japanese architecture. *During the Holiday Party 2013, the Ski Lodge was decorated the same as the previous year, except there was no Santa's Sled. 2015 *Two weeks before the Puffle Party 2015, there was a cake and some balloons in northwest corner of the room. A week before and during the party, the cake was stolen, and there was a hole in the wall. *During the Holiday Party 2015, the Ski Lodge was decorated the same as the previous two years. Trivia *The Ski Lodge took more than 75 logs to build.Page B1 (the Did You Know? feature) of the Club Penguin Times, issue #223. *There is a cuckoo bird in the clock that pops out every 30 minutes. The bird's name is Fred. *There was a small mirror above the fireplace, which showed a shadow of a ninja. After the room's renovation, it was removed. *On February 13, 2014, the Ski Lodge got sound effects along with the Ice Rink. *The fire of the renovated Ski Lodge was not animated until June 24, 2015. **However, since the Fashion Festival recycled the Ski Lodge from The Fair 2015 (which took place before the fire was animated), the fire was not animated during the party. After the party ended, the fire was animated again. Gallery Graphical Designs Ski Lodge 2006.jpg|March 2006 - April 27, 2006 Ski Lodge 2006 2.png|April 27, 2006 - March 27, 2009 Ski Lodge 2009.png|March 27, 2009 - March 18, 2015 Ski Lodge 2015.png|March 18, 2015 - Present Parties 2005 Christmas Party 2005 Ski Lodge.jpg|Christmas Party 2005 2006 April Fools' Party 2006 Ski Lodge.png|April Fools' Party 2006 PB instrument hunt.png|Instrument Hunt Ski Lodge Christmas 06.png|Christmas Party 2006 2007 April Fools Party 2007 Ski Lodge.png|April Fools' Party 2007 Halloween Party 2007 Ski Lodge.png|Halloween Party 2007 Christmas Party 2007 Ski Lodge.png|Christmas Party 2007 2008 April Fools' Party 2008 Ski Lodge.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Medieval Party 2008 Ski Lodge.png|Medieval Party 2008 Penguin Games Ski Lodge.png|Penguin Games Halloween 2008 Lodge.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 Christmas Party 2008 Ski Lodge.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 April Fools' Party 2009 Ski Lodge.png|April Fools' Party 2009 Easter Egg Hunt 2009 Ski Lodge.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2009 Medieval Party 2010 Ski Lodge.png|Medieval Party 2009 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Ski Lodge.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Halloween Party 2009 Ski Lodge.png|Halloween Party 2009 Holiday Party 2009 Ski Lodge.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 April Fools' Party 2010 Ski Lodge.png|April Fools' Party 2010 Medieval Party 2010 Ski Lodge.png|Medieval Party 2010 Halloween Party 2010 Ski Lodge.png|Halloween Party 2010 Great Storm of 2010 rain Ski Lodge.png|The Great Storm of 2010 (rain) Holiday Party 2010 Ski Lodge.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 April Fools' Party 2011 Ski Lodge.png|April Fools' Party 2011 Medieval Party 2010 Ski Lodge.png|Medieval Party 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Ski Lodge.png|Halloween Party 2011 Holiday Party 2010 Ski Lodge.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Puffle Party 2012 Ski Lodge.png|Puffle Party 2012 Medieval Party 2010 Ski Lodge.png|Medieval Party 2012 Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Ski Lodge.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Halloween Party 2011 Ski Lodge.png|Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout Ski Lodge.png|Operation: Blackout Holiday Party 2012 Ski Lodge.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 Hollywood Party Ski Lodge.png|Hollywood Party Puffle Party 2013 Ski Lodge.png|Puffle Party 2013 Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Ski Lodge.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Halloween Party 2013 Ski Lodge.png|Halloween Party 2013 Operation Puffle Ski Lodge.png|Operation: Puffle Holiday Party 2013 Ski Lodge.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 The Fair 2014 Ski Lodge.png|The Fair 2014 Halloween Party 2013 Ski Lodge.png|Halloween Party 2014 2015 Puffle Party 2015 construction Ski Lodge.png|Before Puffle Party 2015 Puffle Party 2015 Ski Lodge.png|Puffle Party 2015 The Fair 2015 Ski Lodge.png|The Fair 2015 and Fashion Festival Halloween Party 2015 Ski Lodge.png|Halloween Party 2015 Holiday Party 2015 Ski Lodge.png|Holiday Party 2015 Other Penguin inside Ski Lodge.png|A penguin inside the Ski Lodge. In-out.gif|The cuckoo clock malfunctioning in April 2008. Exterior Ski Lodge 2005 Exterior.svg|The original exterior. TheFair2010SkiLodgeExterior.png|The Fair 2010 HalloweenParty2010SkiLodgeExterior.png|Halloween Party 2010 IslandAdventureParty2011SkiLodgeExterior.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 GreatSnowRaceSkiLodgeExterior.png|Great Snow Race TheFair2011SkiLodgeExterior.png|The Fair 2011 PuffleParty2012SkiLodgeExterior.png|Puffle Party 2012 Ski Lodge 2012 Exterior.svg|The Ski Lodge exterior from 2012 to 2015. CardJitsuParty2013SkiLodgeExterior.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 OperationPuffleSkiLodgeExterior.png|Operation: Puffle TheFair2014SkiLodgeExterior.png|The Fair 2014 HalloweenParty2014SkiLodgeExterior.png|Halloween Party 2014 NewSkiLodge .png|Merry Walrus Parade LodgeExteriorMarch2015.png|The exterior of the renovated Ski lodge on the first week of opening. Ski Lodge Exterior April 2015.png|The exterior of the Ski Lodge after its renovation. TheFair2015SkiLodgeExterior.png|The Fair 2015 HolidayParty2015SkiLodgeExterior.png|Holiday Party 2015 Names in other languages References SWF *Ski Lodge Nearby locations Category:Places Category:2005 Category:Renovated Rooms